Pokemon The Beginning
by PhantosGodofHorrorsandHaunting
Summary: Everyone knows about Pokemon, but no one truely knows about their origins. What if their was someone who met the Pokemon before anyone else did? What if this was the first time Pokemon ever came to Earth? What if this man recorded his discoveries about Pokemon? What is the true story to the beginning of the Pokemon world? What if this all happened in the year 2020? Secrets revealed
1. Poke Prolouge

Hello, everyone. Welcome to my fourth story. Sorry it took so long to pst something. I have been very busy with finals, christmas, and my mom's birthday. This story is going to be a background story to the begining of pokemon on Earth. This will show how we first met the, how they got here, and the result of living with each. It will be over 100 chapters, so I will work hard.

And i have a question for FanFiction; why don't you guys have a place on your site for people who have a fanfiction account to go and log in and talk with other members? like a chat page, where you can only enter if you have an account on fanfiction. Think about it.

**AN: I do not own anything mentioned in my stories execpt my own characters.**

* * *

It was a warm summer day in California. Sometime in July, possibly June. Out in the mountains was a house, far away from anyone else, and only know to one person; the man who lived there.

The man was in his mid-thirties. He had dark hair and eyes, white skin with a slight tan, and lived by himself. He was well built, tall, fast, smart, but very distant from the world. He had his own farm, where he would grow his own food, instead of going down the mountain to the store.

His house wasn't much. It didn't look fancy, but it didn't look creepy, either. It was basically a wooden lodge, just sitting on the edge of a mountain, with a garden that surrounded the entire house, with one small strip of land enough for a single filed line to walk through. The garden was filled with different plants, all of which the man ate.

The house had the front facing the mountain, and the back facing the rest of the world. In the house, there was a little amount of furniture, with a living room, kitchen/dining room, 3 bed rooms, 2 bathrooms, and an attic. Only one room was being used as a bed room, another as a storage room, and the third had to beds in it, if anyone was to find his house.

Today, the man was relaxing in his living room, sitting on the only chair in the room. It was almost 10 o'clock at night, and he was watching TV, when he thought he heard a strange sound come from outside, though it didn't sound human. He turned his head to look out the glass back doors, and saw nothing. He then turned back to the screen, when the cry he heard grew 10 fold. He stood up fast, now fully aware of the sound. He went to the back doors, opened them, and ran outside.

The man looked at the ground in front of him but saw nothing out of the ordinary. When he looked, though, his heart stopped. In the sky were dozens of bright objects, brighter than the stars, and they were getting bigger. It took a while for him to notice that the objects were getting bigger because they were getting closer.

The man watched as they headed down at Earth, until they finally hit the ground a few miles in front of him. A huge gust of wind from the impacts came towards the man and pushed him a few feet back, although it barley hurt him. He has felt enough pain in his life to survive strong hits. The man slowly got to his feet and looked in the direction of whatever came out of the sky. Then he heard the cry again, and it came from where the objects crashed. The man hesitated at first, but then ran over to the cry.

When he arrived at the crash site he found several meteorites with some sort of crystal on them, and for those that broke open, inside them, that didn't look Earthly. The man kept looking around to see where the cry came from, and when he got to the center of the crash, he leaped back.

What he saw on the ground was a creature he had never seen before. It was shaped like a cat, with the head to match, along with a small mouth. Everything else was off. Its body was thin at the neck and wider near the legs. It had small arms, hands, and legs, and feet that would work on a clown its height. It had a tail that was extremely long and thin for something so small, about a foot in height. The end of its tail was wider than the rest of the tail. What looked to be the place for eyes were closed by the thing's eyelids, but the weirdest thing was that it was entirely pink. More pink than the freaking 'Hello Kitty' thing.

The man ran over to its side and kneeled down. He put a hand on its chest and found it still breathing. Then, it let out a small yelp that startled the man at first, but then he recognized it as the yelp he heard earlier. He picked up the little pink being and was about to take it to his place when something else caught his eye. He turned towards it and was almost scared to death.

What he saw was another creature, much bigger than the one in his arms, even bigger than the man himself. It had a head that looked like a horse turned its head around 180 degrees and thinned out the mouth until it was pencil sharp. It had a face in the front, with horns on the side, and it looked like it had four closed eyes. There didn't seem to be a visible mouth on this one, though. It had a neck like a horses, with two pointy looking parts coming out of the left and right side, and part of the front looked like it bulged out. Its front legs were like a horse, but its back legs were like a wolf. There were yellow dashes, one on each leg, from the toe area to a bit below the knee area. It had a thick looking tail, without hair poking out of areas. But around its center was a sort of jewelry item. A ring that was as wide as the stomach went around its stomach. For long spikes poked out of it, going diagonally. The two on the right were joined by a third of a circles rim, and where they were joined, a small green jewel was showing. It was the same on the left side of its body. Most of its body was the color white, some of it gray, and the rest was yellow.

The creature lied motionless on the ground, but after about a minute, it opened its eyes revealing a red and green eye on both sides of its face. It looked over at the man who was frozen in place by the sight of this creature and tried to get up, but while trying, a sharp pain appeared in its leg and it went back down. The man became unfazed by the sight of it being hurt.

"Don't worry," the man said to the creature. "Just lie down and I will be back with some supplies. I'll do the same with your friend here." With that, the man headed back home with the pink cat-like thing in his arms. When he got home, he went to the spare bedroom and put the little thing on one of the beds. He grabbed a small blanket and put it over the creature, then made a bowl of water for it once it wakes up. He didn't want to feed the little guy medicine in fear that it would kill it. He then grabbed a couple of big, thick blankets and went back outside to the other creature.

When he got back, he saw it still lying there, breathing heavily. The man started placing the blankets over the creature's body to keep it warm. Once they were all on, and it only covered most of the center and legs, he went back to his place, grabbed a huge bucket, filled it water, and left it by the huge being for it when it was feeling better. The man didn't know what to do next. Two beings from space just appeared in the middle of the night, both are asleep, and was thinking of what to do next. Then, an idea popped in his head.

The man did a check on the big beings body, then went home and checked on the small one. After his research was done, he went to the storage room and found the one item he needed right now.

A video camera.

The man headed to his room, turned on a light, closed the door, turned on the video camera, and began his new idea. A study log.

* * *

Guess who the two beings are. The first entry log will be in the next chapter. R&R.


	2. Log 1

**AN: I do not own anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

"Hello. This is Log Entry 1. Day 1. Week 1.

"Today's date is June 22, 2020. The time is 10:30. 30 minutes ago, strange objects fell out of the sky and landed a bit away from my house. These objects were strange looking meteorites filled with crystals I have never seen before on Earth, and with them, came two beings from space, neither looking alike. I am calling them Subjects 1 and 2.

"Subject 1 is shaped like a cat, with the head to match, along with a small mouth. Everything else is different from what a cat has. Its body is thin at the neck and wider near the legs. It has small arms, hands, and legs, and feet that would work on a clown its height. It has a tail that was extremely long and thin for something so small, about a foot in height, but it is in the place all tails on cats are. The end of its tail is wider than the rest of the tail. What looked to be the place for eyes were closed by the thing's eyelids, but the weirdest thing is that it's entirely pink. A very light pink, at that.

"Subject on is about 1'4" in height, weight unknown, and is a female. It makes a strange 'meow' sound from its mouth. It looks like it came from a very calm species, but it may have a lot of strength. Never judge a book by its cover.

"Subject 2 looks very different from Subject 1 in every way. Subject 2 is much bigger than Subject 1. It's even bigger than me, and I am 6'4". It has a head that looked like someone has made a horse turn its head around 180 degrees and thinned out the mouth until it was pencil sharp. It has a face in the front, with horns on the side, and it looked like it had four closed eyes, but actually has two eyes, both green with a red center. There doesn't seem to be a visible mouth on this one, though. It has a neck like a horse, with two pointy looking parts coming out of the left and right side, and part of the front looked like it bulged out. Its front legs were like a horse, but its back legs were like a wolf. There are yellow dashes, one on each leg, from the toe area to a bit below the knee area. It has a thick looking tail, without the hair poking out of areas like on a horse or any other animal with a tail. But around its center is a sort of jewel-like item. A ring that is as wide as its stomach goes around its stomach. Four long spikes poke out of it, going diagonally. The two on the right are joined by a third of a circle's rim, and where they are joined, a small green jewel was showing. It was the same on the left side of its body. Most of its body is the color white, some of it gray, and the rest is yellow.

"Subject 2 is about 10'6" in height, weight unknown, and is a male. Unlike Subject 1, Subject 2 is much more intimidating because of its height, size, and looks, but it hopefully peaceful. One can hope, can't he?

"Both subjects are at the moment sleeping, as far as I know. Both are still alive, but are in pain from the crash. I have given them food and water for when they wake up. Medicine from our planet might kill them, so I won't take risks. For now, until I am stopped, I will be making these logs, writing my findings I journals, and anything else I can do for this contact with other living creatures from space. End of entry 1."

With that, the man pressed the stop button, looked at his video, and went to check on his subjects and make his journal logs. In his journal, he wrote down his findings, and even drew very realistic drawings of his two subjects. When he was done, he headed to bed, unprepared for what was to come the next day.

* * *

Cliffhangers are fun to use on other people. next chapter, the two will introduce themselves to their new friend. Guess who they are.


	3. Announcement

Hello, everyone. This is a small anouncement that is going on all of my stories. Sorry it is taking me so long to update, but the CAHSEE is one thing that keeps getting in the way, even if it is easy. I will post one more chapter on my 'Child of Magic' story, and then I will take turns working on all of my stories, stopping at parts that are full of cliffhangers. I am also re-doing my 'Book 1' story into the 'Apocalyptic War' story, and it will still be under misc. Another part that I will be doing is an advice area. I will put up my words of advice for love, life, the afterlife, and whatever else comes to mind, so be prepared.

To everyone who follows and favs my stories, you doing so has kept me on this website. I hope you like what I make!

- John M. (a.k.a. Phantos)


	4. For All Of You

Dear Readers,

I would like to thank every one of you who read my stories and review them as well. I apologize for not making any changes over the summer. My computer broke. I couldn't do anything about it until too late. I go back to school on the !5th of August, so that's a problem as well. I would like to say a few things to all of you.

1. I will be rewriting all of my previous chapters to all of my stories. They have places where work needs to be done, and it shall be.

2. I will be writing over the first half of the school year and put them up over winter break. It will give me time to go over them before putting them up.

3. I have many story ideas already that will take me time to do. It may take them a while to be put up.

4. For all of my viewers, I am doing something for them. From now until December 1st, all viewers, who either do not have an account or would like to see my point of view, can send in an idea for a story. It will be dedicated to you and you only. Each story will go to one viewer each. There are some that I will not be able to do, but don't worry too much. With me is another writer who will be using my account on . If there is a story that I can't write, then i will send it to him to write. The four stories I have on this account will go on noveljoy along with my friend's writing. To all viewers, here are the rules:

-you send in a story title along with a summary.

-there are some pairings for stories I will not do, for I hate them. The main two are Ash with Misty and Percy with Annabeth. Sorry to all of you who like them. There are some others, but those are the main two.

-you may choose the main character(s) and the rating for it. All will be in English.

Sorry for not getting to you earlier. Expect to see some stuff, old and new, in the winter. Please review, read, and submit stories, and have a great school year.

Phantos


End file.
